Prisoner
by Usagi.Onee-chan
Summary: Natsu sort avec une fille mais vit une double vie dangereuse car, il en aime un autre. Au final, il se retrouve piégé dans les flammes dévorantes de cette passion interdite. Partagé entre la culpabilité et le désir charnel, le capitaine ne sait comment se décider... D'ailleurs, fallait-il vraiment faire un choix? OS: Yaoi, lemon et UA.


_**Hey Hey !** _

Comment on se retrouve sur le fandom de fairy tail ? Pour ceux qui me connaissent pas encore, c'est Mlle Usagi pour vous servir (wesh). Oui, vous ne rêvez pas ceci est un pur Sting/Natsu...(enfin, y a Lisanna en arrière plan mais ça tout le monde s'en fout !) C'est un peu dur d'expliquer ce truc... (?) À la base, je voulais écrire un BDSM en univers alternatif avec des tenues de policiers, des menottes et tout le matériel... Comme ça tombait vers la période Saint-Valentin, je me suis dit "chouette, je pourrai poster le jour de la saint-valentin !"... Oui, je sais, je suis en retard. Pardon. ^^'

**Pairing :** Sting/Natsu (yaoi power: homophobes prévenues et bye-bye ! :p)

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, Sting et Natsu ne m'appartiennent pas. (Fairy tail aurait tourné en BL depuis longtemps si ça avait été le cas) Et ils sont en la possession de Hiro Mashima. L'univers par contre, est de mwa ! :3

**Rating :** M..._ Lemon à la clé, mes loulous !_ Âmes sensibles s'abstenir... (big up à Maknae et à ma sainte vierge préférée, Aelitaheart974)

_Bref, je vous embête pas plus que ça et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le ciel noir se paraient de belles étoiles scintillantes. Les rues étaient plongées dans l'obscurité, à peine troublée par la faible lueur des lampadaires. Un joli croissant de lune s'élevait dans le ciel, plus brillant que jamais. La brise et le bruissement des arbres étaient les seuls à chanter au milieu de ces heures tardives. Personne n'était dehors à cette heure-ci. Le calme régnait en maître sur la ville.

Une personne soupira en constatant cette habituelle tranquillité. Rien ne se passait. On s'ennuyait ferme au poste de police. Les doigts de Natsu tapotaient impatiemment le bureau. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. 23H20. Il glissa vers l'autre bureau, à l'aide de sa confortable chaise à roulettes. Il se rattrapa aux rebords du bureau d'à coté, semblable au sien. Il s'affala dessus, la tête au creux de ses bras. Il fixa le téléphone fixe qui demeurait muet. L'appareil semblait le narguer. Le jeune homme grommela. Il se redressa, s'étira puis tourna sur la chaise mobile. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas resté en place. Rien ne lui donnait l'opportunité de dépenser son trop d'énergie.

Natsu priait intérieurement. Intervenir, c'était la seule chose qu'il demandait durant ses pénibles heures de service. Que quelqu'un ou quelque chose rende sa garde de nuit intéressante ! Le chat de la grand-mère voisine pourrait bien faire l'affaire. Le comble de l'ennui : son supérieur était parti fumer et se dégourdir les jambes dehors.

Natsu balayait la pièce du regard, sans grand intérêt. Presque tout le monde avait déserté les lieux et ceux qui restaient, s'occupaient à remplir des montagnes de paperasse. Le plafond était blanc et les murs recouverts par un bleu terne et fatigué. La pièce semblait assez grande , toutefois les nombreux bureaux se serraient et ne se séparaient que d'une fine cloison.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce côté calme qui l'avait attiré à s'engager dans la police de sa ville. Après ses années de lycée, Natsu s'était orienté vers ce métier qui lui permettait de poursuivre et de se défouler sur des malfrats en toute légalité. Sa détermination avait fini par payée et le jeune agent gravit les échelons en un temps record... Jusqu'à atterrir au service de nuit. Cette promotion l'ennuyait quelque peu, et il ne pouvait pas demander à changer ses horaires parce qu'ils étaient en sous-effectifs la nuit. Il hésitait encore à muter à un autre poste.

Il réfléchissait car cette mutation pouvait s'avérer être un événement crucial dans sa vie professionnelle. Enfin, c'était ce que pensait sa petite amie, Lisanna. Elle le poussait à prendre un peu de recul. Ils n'étaient ensembles que depuis peu de temps, pourtant la jeune experte légiste se vouait corps et âme dans cette relation. Cela embarrassait quelque peu Natsu, qui n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui porte ce genre de sentiments. Cela avait été le coup de foudre pour la jeune fille, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas pour le policier. Cependant, il n'avait pas eu le courage de refuser cette déclaration passionnée. Elle était si gentille et tellement mignonne. Au final, il sortait avec une fille pour laquelle il n'avait pas de sentiments. Il avait fait preuve de lâcheté, il le savait. Mais à force, il finirait par l'aimer, non ?

Oui, il pensait comme cela... Jusqu'à ce qu'un autre personnage intervienne. Il se nommait Sting Eucliffe et il avait décidé de faire de sa vie amoureuse, un vrai cauchemar. Sting était commandant, un agent haut gradé. Toutefois, ils ne travaillaient pas dans le même secteur et celui-ci n'était pas son supérieur. Celui qui occupait cette place, s'appelait Rogue Cheney et d'après ce que Natsu avait entendu, il était le demi-frère de Sting.

Ce service de nuit ne lui apportait que des problèmes et le commandant Eucliffe en faisait incontestablement partie. C'était à cause de ces horaires que Natsu s'était retrouvé à collaborer avec ce play-boy. Et... Il ne savait pas comment cela était arrivé.. Une simple attirance physique s'était transformé en un amour interdit. Le blond avait fini par deviner qu'il représentait la source des maux qui troublaient son collègue. Il n'avait pas été dégoûté, au contraire, il s'était senti flatté qu'un homme ait succombé à son charme. Il l'avait bien fait comprendre à la jeune recrue.

Un homme ? Qu'importe ! Cela ne changeait rien au fait que ce capitaine naïf et amoureux respirait l'innocence et il devait se l'avouer... Ce mignon jeune homme l'excitait grandement. Alors, ils l'avaient faits. Chez Sting. Ils rentraient d'une patrouille et le blond avait proposé de passer chez lui. Natsu savait ce qui allait en résulter mais il avait acceptait.

Tout avait été incroyable. Sting qui le plaquait contre le mur, le guidait jusqu'à sa chambre et l'installait dans son lit... Sa douceur avait été incroyable. Ce contraste avec sa délicatesse et son assurance avait été incroyable. Tellement, incroyable... qu'ils avaient recommencé encore et encore. Et à chaque fois, la culpabilité pesait toujours un peu plus sur la conscience du capitaine. Cette situation possédait un côté cruel, surtout pour Lisanna.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Natsu commença lentement à s'assoupir. Il croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes. Quoi de plus normal à cette heure tardive. Mais, on finit par l'arracher des bras de Morphée et quelque chose de chaud se posa sur ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme se réveilla dans un sursaut. Il essuya ses lèvres à l'aide du dos de sa main. Il reconnut néanmoins ce goût de tabac qui lui était familier. Il leva la tête et lança un regard furieux à son vis-à-vis qui haussa les épaules, l'air de rien.

« - Non, mais t'es malade ?, s'égosilla Natsu.

- Tais-toi, tu vois pas que tu déranges, sourit le haut gradé. »

Le blond désigna le reste de l'unité, la tête plongée dans des tonnes de documents inutiles. Ils ne semblaient même pas avoir entendu le cri de leur collègue. Ou alors, ils avaient complètement ignoré cette réaction qui ne sortait pas de l'habitude. Natsu s'enfonçait paresseusement dans le fauteuil. Le commandant s'avança et se pencha vers la belle au bois dormant qui ne bougeait pas. Il arrangea la cravate défaite de son subordonné qui broncha.

« - Chuis pas un gosse.

- Tu te rapproches plus d'un enfant que d'un agent de police compétent, commenta le blond.

- Dit celui qui s'enfuit dehors pour fumer une clope, ironisa le rose. »

Malgré la remarque, Sting continua de sourire et se redressa. Il était vraiment incorrigible, et ça depuis le tout début. Il ne changera jamais et tant mieux. Natsu saisit l'extrémité de de sa cravate bleue foncée entre les doigts et l'examina.

« - Tu pourrais arrêter d'agir bizarrement en public. Ça me fout la honte. »

On aurait cru entendre un adolescent en pleine crise qui répondait à son père. L'insolence de Natsu amusa Sting.

« Et si quelqu'un nous avait vu, hein ?, questionna Natsu, un peu gêné.

- Je l'aurai tué, blagua le haut gradé.

- Un policier meurtrier... Tu devrais vraiment arrêter les stupides séries télévisées. »

Natsu voulut clore cette discussion et reprendre tranquillement sa petite sieste. Il tourna le dos de sa chaise face à Sting. Mais le blond ne lâchait pas l'affaire aussi facilement :

« - Si tu t'ennuies tant que ça, t'as qu'à t'occuper en travaillant, suggéra le blond.

- Je m'enflamme pour botter le cul des criminels. Pas pour remplir un tas de feuilles ennuyantes, grogna Natsu, toujours de dos à son interlocuteur.

- Tu veux que je vienne m'amuser avec toi ?, Natsu, susurra Sting.

- Non... Ce n'est pas le moment..., bégaya le rose. »

Natsu savait parfaitement interpréter ce ton enjôleur. Sting voulait du sexe et le faisait clairement savoir. Cependant son partenaire ne cédait pas à ses avances. Il refusait car il essayait de modérer leur libido car le blond était vraiment doué. Et le capitaine ne souhaitait pas devenir dépendant de ce loisir clandestin.

« - T'es vraiment pas drôle, râla le commandant. »

Il fit une pause, l'air de réfléchir. Puis, son visage s'illumina et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Un éclair de génie venait juste d'électrocuter son cerveau.

« Ça te dirait d'aller embêter l'occupant de la cellule numéro 69 ?, proposa le blond.

- Depuis quand on a une cellule numéro 69?, répliqua Natsu. »

Il haussa un sourcil intrigué. Cette proposition était vraiment suspicieuse. Il savait que cette cellule n'existait pas et que Sting se moquait de lui. En fait, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était cet occupant que Sting avait mentionné. Cela devait être sûrement être ce braqueur récidiviste qui piquait la curiosité de Natsu. Finalement, celui-ci céda et accompagna le commandant qui semblait étrangement ravi.

« - Après toi. »

Natsu avança dans la pénombre avec précaution, suite à l'invitation de Sting. Il ne distinguait presque rien, mais il ne ressentait aucune présence dans cette salle. Il en conclut bien rapidement que la cellule n°4 était vide et que le blond s'était bien payé de sa tête. Il se retourna, énervé contre son guide. Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse hurler une de ses insultes, on saisit son bras et on le plaqua avec force contre les barreaux d'acier. Le jeune homme grimaça de douleur. Un cliquetis résonna entre les murs couverts de poussière. L'effet de surpris eut raison de ses réflexes et son habile agresseur avait réussi à lui enfiler ses propres menottes de service. Il comprit bien tardivement qu'en plus de s'être moqué de lui, le commissaire l'avait pris au piège. Il venait de se faire avoir comme un bleu !

Natsu serra les dents, et un poing serré et impulsif parti en direction du visage de son adversaire. Celui-ci évita le coup d'une facilité déconcertante. Et l'entrave qui neutralisait l'autre bras du rose empêcha l'exécution d'autres mouvements.

Sting siffla, faussement impressionné par cette vive réaction. Cependant, cela n'avait pas suffit à contrer son expérience incontestable avec ces instruments de travail. Il recula afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur son travail. L'imprévisible Natsu attaché et servi sur un plateau d'argent. Oulala, il n'avait pas l'air content. Le blond applaudit, à la fois fier de son boulot et amusé par la naïveté dont avait fait preuve le capitaine.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'essayes de faire ?, cracha furieusement le prisonnier, Détache moi tout de suite ! »

Un simple ton menaçant ne suffirait pas pour tempérer Sting. Toutefois, il hocha la tête et jouait le rôle de celui qui lâchait le morceau. Il s'approcha de cet animal bien farouche.

« - Où sont les clés pour que je puisse te détacher ?

- Je ne sais pas. Dans une de mes poches sûrement. C'est vraiment le moment de me faire ce genre de blagues, se plaignit la victime. »

Sting ignora ces paroles ennuyeuses et passa ses mains derrière son dos. Il sentit son collège se crispait entre ses bras. Il souffla une soi-disant excuse à son oreille : « je cherche les clés ». Ils étaient terriblement proche. La force brute ne fonctionnait pas avec ce rustre. La subtilité et la patiente semblaient être des approches plus judicieuses. Ses mains taquines effleuraient le creux de ses reins qui se tendaient. Ses doigts se firent de plus en plus insistants. Il les glissa dans les poches arrières, comme pour appuyer sa justification précédente. À travers le tissu, il malaxa cette partie intime.

Natsu hoqueta et posa sa main libre contre le torse du blond. Il voulait se dégageait de son emprise. Toutefois, son autre bras était dans l'incapacité d'agir et... l'énergie s'échappait de celui restant. Une résistance aussi molle ne pourrait en aucun cas arrêter l'obstination de Sting. Lorsqu'il le vit retirer cette main sur sa poitrine, il se colla un peu plus contre l'enveloppe charnel de l'autre. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Le haut gradé vit brûler dans ces prunelles, la flamme d'un désir à peine contenu. L'infidèle succombait à ses yeux qui le dévoraient tout entier. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient et les lèvres finirent par se trouver en un baiser chaste. Le capitaine restait en retrait tandis que son partenaire se désigna comme le dominant de ce contact. Le rose, partagé entre sa raison et ses envies, lui accorda néanmoins un étroit passage. Sting n'hésita pas un instant et répondit avec joie à cette invitation et glissa sa langue dans la bouche de son amant.

Natsu se retrouvait complètement désarmé face à ce séducteur. À chaque mouvement de cette bouche contre la sienne, son esprit se faisait comme aspirer. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes. Un filet de salive reliait leurs bouches encore fébriles.

Les mains du commandant reprirent du service. Elles redécouvraient délicatement cette silhouette, synonyme de perfection. La route se traçait aisément le long de son bassin, au contour de ses hanches, jusqu'à se terminer à la naissance de ses cuisses. Celles-ci s'écartèrent légèrement afin de laissaient un peu plus d'espace à cet inconfort qui grandissait entre elles.

« Je ne pense pas que mes clés... Ah... »

La phrase incomplète du capitaine s'acheva sur une longue plainte de plaisir. La main de Sting vagabondait sur un fruit défendu, qui se gonflait sous sa paume.

« Peut-être se cachent-elles sous ses encombrants tissus. »

Le commandant remonta sensuellement ses paumes sous la chemise de Natsu. Il dessinait du bout des doigts des cercles sur son ventre. Et sa proie continuait à perdre la tête. Elle gémissait, se mordait les lèvres pour retenir ses sons embarrassants. Sting l'embrassa de nouveau. Ce baiser avait le goût de l'interdit. Ils étaient prisonniers de leurs passions communes. Ils se désiraient, se séduisaient. Cette pièce était devenue leur prison et leurs péchés en étaient les barreaux. Aucun d'eux ne pourrait s'échapper de cette cage de volupté.

Le plus jeune rompit le contact afin de respirer. Il suffoquait. Il transpirait et frissonnait. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Cette incendie le consumait, corps et âme. Et seul Sting avait le don d'éteindre ce feu qui se propageait en lui. Le blond se sépara de son collègue qui s'était calmé sous le toucher délicat de ses caresses.

« - On ne peut pas faire ça... Pas ici... Pas maintenant, haleta le jeune capitaine. »

Bizarrement, le blond savait que son amant ne faisait allusion ni au lieu, ni à une quelconque raison professionnelle. Oui, il se préoccupait de la mignonne jeune fille avec qui il vivait une pseudo histoire d'amour. Ah, contre toute attente, il en avait quelque chose à faire. Mais cette attirance faisait partie intégrale de lui, et sa morale aussi forte soit elle ne pourrait rien ni faire.

Sting se considérait comme un enfant plutôt capricieux. Ce jouet divertissement qu'il convoitait, il l'obtiendrait quelque soit son prix. Et ce n'était certainement cette fillette qui allait se dresser sur son chemin. C'était comme-ci, il avait déjà gagné sans même avoir à user de ses véritables atouts.

« Mon cher Natsu, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour atteinte à la pudeur, glissa sensuellement Sting.

- Arrête ça..., s'énerva le concerné.

- Tout ce que vous direz sera retenu contre vous... ou en vous, poursuivit Sting dans un dernier murmure. »

Le blond s'était avancée vers son oreille afin que sa voix grave n'atteigne que cet excitant criminel. Il n'avait pas besoin d'élever la voix. Ces paroles malsaines suffiraient largement pour intimider sa proie qui cherchait à se dérober. Il lui lécha l'intérieur de l'oreille. Le dos de sa victime s'arqua sous la douce torture qu'il subissait. Ses jambes tremblaient et cette paire de menotte était la seule attache fiable qui empêchait ses genoux de s'écrouler contre le sol.

Sting nota la faiblesse de son amant, qui était désemparé. Il défaillait, et tout ceci allait en en sa faveur. Il défaisait sa ceinture, le déshabillait langoureusement. Le bouton puis la braguette céda. Une goutte de sueur cascadait sur son torse et du bout de la langue, le commissaire se dépêcha de la recueillir. Puis, il le retourna brusquement, le visage contre les barres solides. L'écho du métal sifflait dans l'esprit embrouillé du capitaine. Celui-ci voulut se débattre et échapper à cette position embarrassante. Cependant, son poignet ligoté limitait sa liberté de mouvement et à cela s'ajoutait, une clé de bras que le haut gradé infligea à son bras libre. Son agresseur ricana et se pencha sur ce corps sans défense. Il souffla sur sa nuque dénudé. L'élan de rébellion s'était tout à coup stoppé.

Sting passa ses doigts entre les mèches en bataille. Et contre toute attente, cet aspect négligé de sa coiffure révélait des cheveux soyeux et doux comme le pelage d'un petit chaton. Ses fils roses s'accrochaient à ses phalanges. Cette couleur sortant de l'ordinaire et cette matière s'apparentant à du velours émerveillaient le supérieur. Il secoua le tête pour se sortir de sa contemplation. Il les saisit brusquement afin de ramener son crâne contre son torse.

Le jeune homme serra la mâchoire pour essayer de canaliser cette douleur. Il sentait également Sting se dressait à la naissance de son fessier. Il gémit quand celui-ci pressa un peu plus son membre contre cette parcelle peau sensible et charnue.

« Eh, Natsu... Tu serais pas un peu masochiste ?, remarqua malicieusement le blond.

- Eh, Sting... Tu serais pas un peu... con ?, grinça le rose. »

Le haut gradé claqua sa langue et tira encore sur ses cheveux qu'il tenait toujours. L'insolent regrettait presque ses mots sarcastiques quand la douleur revint de plus belle. Toutefois, il gardait ce sourire défiant qui étirait ses lèvres.

Le commandant relâcha la pression. Il avait pourtant pris la résolution de devenir plus clément avec les plus faibles que lui. Le lieu et le contexte aurait normalement dû appuyer cette forme de gentillesse. Décidément, ce maso de Natsu cherchait les problèmes. De toute façon, il répondrait bientôt de ses actes et suppliera Sting lorsqu'il se pliera de douleur sous ses violents coups de reins. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Ils avaient toute la nuit pour ces réjouissantes activités. Tout d'abord, il voulait s'assurer de la soumission de son partenaire.

Il fit glisser la chemise d'une de son épaule. Le haut gradé inspira l'odeur discrète de sa proie qui frémit. Il planta ses crocs dans cette chair. Ce goût sucrée, à la nuance acidulée attisa son appétit. Il l'excitait, le rendait fou. Il le mangeait, toujours plus gourmand. La souffrance arracha un grognement à Natsu qui serrait les barreaux entre ses mains. Il essaya de se défaire de cette emprise, mais rien n'y faisait. Au contraire, les dents s'enfoncèrent plus profondément à travers sa peau.

Les teintes de son épiderme changeaient. Du rose, il passa à un rouge plus prononcé. Et il ne s'arrêta qu'au moment où une touche métallique et vermeil se confondit avec sa salive. Du sang s'écoulait de cette plaie plutôt profonde. Il retira sa bouche et attendit que Natsu s'en remette un peu. Son amant respirait difficilement et ne pouvait pas prendre la parole. Alors Sting décida d'expliquer son geste :

« Je te veux. Corps et âme. Coopère. Sinon, ta copine sera au courant de tes petites cachotteries. Parler n'est pas nécessaire. Il suffira juste que je te laisse quelques une des ces marques un peu partout sur ton corps. Ces indices te trahiront facilement jamais tu ne pourras mentir à une légiste sur la provenance de ces traces. Je n'aime pas menacer les gens. Mais quand il le faut, je sais devenir très méchant. »

Sting ne plaisantait pas. Normalement, il ne lui léguait jamais ce genre de preuves évidentes de l'acte. Natsu oublia un instant la douleur qui lacérait son épaule et imagina celle que ressentirait Lisanna si jamais elle découvrait le pot au rose. Elle serait complètement dévastée si elle venait à apprendre l'infidélité de son petit ami.

« - Espèce de..., pesta Natsu. »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et se mura dans le silence. Le blond comprit que son amant acceptait les conditions de leur contrat. Il avait su trouver la faille dans l'armure presque impénétrable de son partenaire. Le seul inconvénient était qu'il ne devait en aucun cas reproduire « sa signature » sur le corps du rose. Mais à part ce détail minime, tout tournait à son avantage. Une boule pesait à la gorge du capitaine. Son impuissance lui inspirait du dégoût. S'il se serait conduit en homme dés le début, il ne se trouverait pas dans cette situation plus qu'embarrassante. Il avait horriblement honte d'avoir succomber à cette tentation. Effectivement, il avait choisi la mauvaise voie : le chemin de la facilité qui n'aboutissait qu'à un fossé sans fond. La seule possibilité qui lui restait était de sauter. Il baissa la tête et serra ses poings.

Il s'abandonnait entre ses griffes. Sting le savait. Il prouverait à son partenaire qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Le blond s'empara de sa cravate défaite qui pendait au cou du coupable.

« Ouvre la bouche, ordonna le commissaire. »

Natsu exécuta l'ordre machinalement. Le haut gradé passa la cravate à l'intérieur et la noua à l'arrière de son crâne. Le vêtement bâillonnait et s'engouffrait dans sa bouche à moitié ouverte : c'était inconfortable, rabaissant. Ce procédé permettrait d'étouffer le son de sa voix à un juste équilibre : assez pour que les autres ne les remarquent pas... mais pas trop pour que Sting puisse appréciait sa voix se moduler sous le plaisir.

Le blond descendait son pantalon, puis ce fut autour de son sous-vêtement. Le rose se pencha pour essayer de voir ce que faisait son partenaire. Être exposé de cette manière aux yeux de cette ignoble personne... Il rougit, quand il sentit ses doigts chauds entouraient sa verge tendue. Le supérieur hésitait. Quel endroit cibler en premier ? Il ne mit pas longtemps à faire un choix.

Il préparait avec soin cette entrée qui l'accueillerait tout entier. Il agrandit la largeur de ce chemin voluptueux qui dissimulait tout ce que le capitaine avait de plus intime. Il approcha ses lèvres et embrassa cette passion qui transgressait la frontière de l'indécence. Sa langue explorait avidement cet endroit prohibé. Malgré le tissu qui lui couvait la bouche, le blond décelait la panique dans ses gémissements contenus. Il enfonça soudainement sa langue. Elle se mouvait, se collait contre ses parois humides. Sa salive se mélangeait avec son fluide. Son entrée s'humidifiait et s'imprégnait de ce cocktail de luxure.

L'esprit de Natsu ne répondait plus à l'appel. Mais ses sens eux, étaient parfaitement éveillés. Un instinct presque animal ancré au plus profond de lui faisait surface, emportant avec lui le peu de conscience qui lui restait. Il s'évadait de la réalité , et ses pieds ne semblaient plus toucher le sol. Seuls ses doigts et cette langue le maintenaient dans le monde réel. Des ondes provenant de ce point sensible lui traversaient le corps tout entier. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine et chacune de ses respirations lui brûlaient la gorge.

Sting était ravi que son amant oublie le poids de sa culpabilité. Briser ensembles quelques règles contraignantes était jouissif. Leur péché charnel venait s'ajouter à la liste des infractions de cet amour criminel.

Le commandant passa à l'étape suivante. Il lécha quelques doigts puis enfonça son index à l'intérieur de son antre. Natsu se cambra pour échapper à ce supplice difficilement supportable. Le haut gradé n'était pas quelqu'un de très patient. Il glissa un second doigt. Le capitaine était déjà habitué à sa rudesse et à son manque de douceur : alors, à quoi bon s'attarder sur d'inutiles préliminaires ? Il continua tout de même à s'appliquer pour le peu qu'il comptait faire. Il mouvait ses doigts d'avant en arrière. Parfois, il effectuait des mouvements en ciseaux pour préparer son partenaire à sa présence très prochaine. Au bout de quelques minutes, il retira complètement ses phalanges. Le rose hoqueta et ressentit un vide frustrant. Un manque se faisait sentir, une soif qu'il fallait à tout prix étancher.

Sting retira hâtivement son pantalon juste avant d'avoir extirper d'une des poches, un trousseau de minuscules clés. Ensuite, son sous-vêtement atterrit au côté de son bas et de sa ceinture, traînant sur le sol. Il dévoilait son sexe dressé et se positionna. Mais il se ravisa à quelques millimètres de cette attirante tentation.

« Redresse-toi, demanda-t-il à son partenaire »

Le capitaine suivit docilement son instruction. Des bras étreignirent tendrement sa nuque.

« - J'aime voir ton visage quand on le fait, justifia le blond. »

Le rose écarquilla les yeux, étonné. Était-ce un semblant d'affection ? Il aurait pu se contenter de le prendre sans aucune autre formalité. Cette demande plutôt inattendu venant de se play-boy plaisait à la recrue, qui ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Il avait beau joué le rôle du beau gosse un peu salaud, Sting possédait lui aussi quelques face romantiques cachées. Celui-ci rougit légèrement, agacé par le rire joyeux de son collègue. Le rose se retourna donc pour faire face au séducteur. Celui-ci détacha la cravata noué autour de son visage.

Il rencontra ses yeux clairs qui n'en avaient que pour lui et lui seul. Il soutint ce regard qui le contemplait dans la plus simple des tenues. Il se pencha. Ils fermèrent les paupières. À cet instant précis, une troublante magie opéra. Leurs bouches se frôlèrent et leurs souffles lents se mêlaient. Ce calme qui s'emparait d'eux n'était qu'une façade. Un feu d'artifice explosait dans l'estomac de Natsu. Quant au cœur de Sting, il menaçait de s'arrêter à chaque tortueuse pulsation qui cognait douloureusement sa cage thoracique. Un des deux exécuta le geste final et il se rejoignirent finalement en un baiser débordant de passion et de volupté. Un bruit métallique résonna et des menottes tombèrent. Sting lui laissait choisir une solution à leur problème. Car leur problème était cet amour, cette attirance qui existait alors qu'elle n'avait pas lieu d'être. Poursuivre ce rêve dangereux ou s'en aller avec cet autre jeune fille et l'avenir durable qu'elle proposait ? Natsu, enfin libéré, ne pensait plus à s'enfuir de cette prison qu'il avait crée avec son partenaire. Le futur ? Il n'y songeait pas car l'instant présent lui importait beaucoup plus qu'un avenir inquiétant et incertain.

Il posa timidement ses mains engourdis contre le torse transpirant du commandant. Son amant agrippa l'arrière de ses cuisses et le souleva. Les jambes du capitaine s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de sa taille. Et il le pénétra petit à petit.

Les larmes montaient aux yeux du rose, qui s'accrocha désespérément à ses puissantes épaules. Il le griffa involontairement. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans la chair, se crispaient sur le corps de son amant qui subissait cette peine sans se plaindre. Natsu partageait cette entrée douloureuse le blond acceptait l'infime partie de son fardeau qui lui transperçait les reins. Il se blottit contre lui pour cacher ses gouttes salées qui coulaient sur ses joues. Cette souffrance se dissipa au fur et mesure. Son corps s'habituait à cet intrusion, et d'un faible signe de la tête, il donna son accord à son supérieur qui attendait.

Il commença à se mouver. Il essayait de calmer ses ardeurs, et ralentissait ses va-et-vient du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il se contenait difficilement. Le capitaine était chaud et étroit. Le paradis se collait contre lui, l'enserrait et lui faisait goûter à la sensualité à l'état pur. Le rose rejeta la tête en arrière et serra la mâchoire. Sting accéléra peu... encore... puis beaucoup jusqu'à atteindre une cadence qui semblait briser les hanches de Natsu. Sa voix s'élevait, se cassait dans des notes qui chantaient ce plaisir intense. Le commandant l'embrassa pour faire taire ce bruit qui les trahissait. Sa bouche était plus délicieuse que jamais. Il s'enfonça encore plus profondément, en ajoutant de la force à chaque aller et venu. Il le poussait à bout, et le dos de la recrue se cognait contre les barreaux de la prison. Il agrippait ses cuisses avec une telle ferveur, que des traces bleutés finirent par coloraient sa peau humide.

Soudain, Sting distingua des bruits de pas s'approchant d'eux. Une personne venait les déranger. Le capitaine, captivé par leur baiser et ces mouvements de bassin, ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquer. Le blond ne l'informa pas de ce danger qui se rapprochait d'eux. Il ne paniquait pas, au contraire. Cela ajoutait une touche d'adrénaline à ce jeu érotique. Les pas se stoppèrent et les dernières lumières s'éteignirent.

Rogue regarda l'heure, affichée sur sa montre. Il soupira, exténué par cette journée de travail plutôt remplie. Il marchait en direction des cellules pour éteindre les dernières lumières. Le brun se demandait où avait bien pu passer Natsu. Au moment, où il avait le plus besoin de lui, il s'éclipsait. Il n'allait quand même pas effectuer lui-même cette patrouille de la ville ! Il lui restait encore beaucoup à faire niveau paperasse et le capitaine passait son temps à le supplier pour quelques stupides heures sur le terrain. En y repensant bien, Sting était aussi porté disparu. Peut-être que ces deux-là étaient parti faire les 400 coups ensembles. Ça leur ressemblait tellement. Rogue sourit à cette pensée. Il arriva au niveau de l'interrupteur générale et appuya dessus. Les lumières du long couloir s'éteignirent une à une. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil à la cellule n°4 et serra les poings. Au final, ils avaient du relâcher ce foutu braqueur au cours de l'après-midi, faute de preuves. Cela l'énervait au plus au point. Un bruit étouffé le sortit de ses pensées. Il crut d'abord rêver, puis tendit l'oreille plus attentivement. Ce son étrange se répéta. On aurait cru entendre... la respiration de quelqu'un. Quelque chose cognait également contre un mur. Rogue ne croyait pas au fantôme... À ce moment là, il s'attendait à assister à un phénomène paranormal. Jusqu'à ce que son idée de la chose se précise. Au sol, un uniforme s'étalait et il distinguait l'éclat d'une paire de menotte. Le brun n'avait pas l'esprit mal tourné, mais quelques indices prêtaient à confusion. Il aurait préféré croisé un revenant plutôt que de constater que certains éléments sous sa responsabilité s'occupaient à ce genre d'activité durant le service de nuit. Il resta là à fixer cette paire de menottes, se demandant comment réagir face à cette situation. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à ce genre de cas auparavant. Déjà, rien que s'imaginer la scène le gêner alors s'il surprenait les coupables en pleine action... Il risquait de bégayer bêtement et de perdre toute crédibilité. Il se ressaisit et décida de se retirer. Il vérifiera l'identité de ces deux coupables d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Les sensations de Natsu se décuplèrent dans cette pénombre qui l'empêchait de voir quoique se soit. Coincé entre le mur et son amant, il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. Sting l'avait férocement plaqué contre le mur en béton et dérobait toute son oxygène en des baisers fougueux. Le capitaine comprit ce changement d'endroit lorsque l'éclairage se désactiva : Rogue inspectait les lieux et veillait à ce que tout soit en ordre, comme à son habitude. Ils se rendit compte qu'ils venaient juste de frôler la mort... et en conséquence, il punit son partenaire en le serrant encore plus fort. Celui-ci poussa un grognement et le rose afficha fierté qui brillait dans ces yeux larmoyants.

Le blond remarqua ce changement d'attitude, un peu trop orgueilleuse à son goût. Il ne tarderait pas à le remettre à sa place. Tout à coup, un plaisir électrique foudroya le corps de Natsu. Des spasmes l'ébranlaient et lui coupaient le souffle. Sting frappa à nouveau ce point et la recrue se mordit les lèvres pour contenir ses geignements.

« Sting... Aah... , soupira le rose. »

Cet érotisme l'encouragea à redoubler d'ardeur. Il retoucha encore et encore cet endroit qui transportait son amant au paradis. Natsu se cramponna à son partenaire, qui lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Il s'abandonnait entre ses bras, il le sentait palpiter et grossir à l'intérieur de lui. Aucun mot n'existait pour définir ce que le blond lui offrait.

« Sting... Je vais..., continua-t-il en haletant. »

Sa respiration était rapide, ce plaisir à peine soutenable. Il allait bientôt craquer, son corps atteignait ses limites. Cette vague débordait et faisait naufrager Natsu tout entier. Il se pliait sous les caresses de son amant. S'il continuait à lui faire subir ce délicieux supplice... La fin ne tarderait pas à... Le capitaine se relâcha dans une expiration finale. Quelques secondes après, ce fut au tour de Sting de céder dans un ultime râle. Une essence tiède et blanchâtre s'écoulait du sexe du rose, qui tentait de reprendre un souffle régulier.

Cet orgasme le secouait encore un peu. Il reprenait ses esprits et baissa la tête quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire avec le commandant. Il posa sa main sur sa bouche, l'air choqué. Il se remémora quelques détails qui le firent rougir. Son dos lui faisait atrocement mal : le mur inconfortable et « la douceur » de Sting n'y étaient pas pour rien. Le subordonné voulut se dégager, mais son partenaire ne semblait pas être du même avis. Il le gardait précieusement contre sa poitrine et s'esclaffa tout près de son oreille.

« Lâche-moi, sale..., commença Natsu.

- Si je suis sale, alors tu l'es tout autant que moi, interrompit le blond. »

Natsu ne trouva pas les mots pour répondre à cela, car son amant avait raison et cela était vraiment dur à admettre. Il se mura dans le silence, et Sting soupira face à cet inhabituel manque de tact. L'avait-il fatigué à ce point ? Il le déposa délicatement au sol. Ses jambes chancelantes atteignirent le sol et le blond restait à ses côtés, au cas où il perdait l'équilibre. Natsu lui lança un regard menaçant qui en disait long. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le materne de la sorte. Il tourna le dos à Sting, et avança prudemment un pied devant l'autre. Mais avant qu'il ne soit trop éloigné le commandant l'interpella :

« Hey, Natsu ! »

Son interlocuteur se retourna instinctivement et ce mouvement trop brusque fit dangereusement basculer son corps. Son supérieur en profita pour saisir son bras et le ramener à lui. En aucun cas, il ne lui demanda son avis et un simple grognement furieux ne lui fit pas renoncer. Il captura prestement les lèvres du rose qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Bien que timidement, son partenaire répondit néanmoins à son baiser.

« Je t'aime, lui chuchota-t-il tendrement. »

C'était la première fois qu'il le lui disait. Natsu ne savait pas si la vérité sortait de cette bouche manipulatrice. Il se demandait même s'il avait déjà entendu une honnête parole venant de cet homme. Le rose ne chercha pas à aller plus loin pour répondre à ses doutes car ses hésitations se dissipèrent à la seconde où il croisa une nouvelle fois, ses prunelles envoûtantes. Il ferma donc les yeux et apprécia ce baiser romantique. Il se remémora la douloureuse image de Lisanna. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Le mal était déjà fait, depuis un long moment d'ailleurs. Alors pour effacer cela de son esprit, il pressa un peu plus fort sa bouche contre celle de Sting. Et il recommença à perdre pied... Il était devenu dépendant avant même de s'en rendre compte.

Rogue sortait de la salle de vidéo surveillance, une expression partagée entre le dégoût et la stupéfaction peinte sur le visage. Il appuya son dos contre la porte et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Mais qu'as-tu fait Sting ?, murmura-t-il. »

Il ne demanderait pas d'explication. Il ne voulait rien savoir. Au contraire, il préférait oublier cette incident. Dés demain, il allait reprendre ses habitudes et garder son air impassible quotidien. Il tenait une cassette noire dans main. Elle contenait l'enregistrement de la caméra de la cellule n°4. Il la détruirait ce soir même. Il assumerait son rôle. Il fallait bien qu'il gomme les erreurs que Sting laissait sur son passage. Après tout, n'était-ce pas un service normal qu'on se rendait de temps en temps entre frères ?

* * *

_Des avis ? _

Oh oui, dites-moi tout ! *_* Avant, je vais expliquer un peu... Par quoi commencer... Hmm... Est-ce que ça se voit que je déteste Lisanna à mort ? (oui, c'est vraiment le cas si vous ne l'avez pas remarquer) Au bout d'un moment, j'ai l'impression que ma fanfic dérapait en viol donc du coup j'ai essayé d'insérer deux trois moments en mode romantique pour amorcer le choc. Oui, je sais, c'est pathétique. *soupir* J'espère que ça colle bien quand même, et que ça ne fait pas trop OC. J'avoue que j'ai un tout petit peu abusé sur le côté sadique de Sting et que j'ai tiré la ficelle un fort sur le côté soumis de Natsu... Mais ça fait genre... un effet complémentaire ? (on va dire ça comme ça...)

_J'espère que vos reviews vont m'aider à éclairer un peu tout ça._

_Ben... À la prochaine alors !_

_**Usagi. Onee-chan**_

P.S. : Je suis une fan inconditionnelle de Jackal.


End file.
